El Plagio
by idi97
Summary: Bella le pide a Edward que le haga algo pero el hace algo que no le agrada a ella... (jeje me equivoque al principio y escribí Culler en mes de Cullen)


EL plagio

Un día yo Edward Culler estaba sentado en mi sofá de mi casa muy cómodo mientras leía una de mis historias favorita de internet hasta que mi querida Bella entro a la habitación y me interrumpió la lectura

- hola Edward - me dijo mientra besaba mi mejilla fría

- hola - le dije y sigue mirando la pantalla de la laptop buscando en donde me quede en la lectura

- que lees? - me pregunto mi amada

- una historio de internet - le respondí

- de que se trata? -

- de romance y drama -

- y de quien es? - me pregunto mientras seguía mirando la pantalla

- sinceramente no se de quien es, porque en esta pagina la gente puede hacer sus historias y subirlas a internet - le dije

- es fácil hacer una historio? - me pregunto Bella

- depende, si tienes mucha creatividad es fácil y si no tienes sera algo duro hacer una historia - le respondí

- tu tienes creatividad? -

- si Bella -

- entonces, has una historia para mi - me dijo

- p-para ti? -

- si, no dijiste que tenias creatividad? así que me puedes hacer una historia -

- pero me tomara tiempo - le dije

- bueno, me iré con jaboc toda esta semana para no distraerte - me dijo mientras se alejaba de mi

- espera, no este con jacob! - le dije pero ya era tarde ella ya se había ido

_"ahora, tendré que hacer una historia para la dulce bella pero ella va a estar con jacob, no me puedo concentrar si ella esta con ese perro...sera mejor que comience con la historia lo mas rápido posible" _pensé y luego comencé a pensar en una historia para mi amada

* * *

_**unas horas después**_

Estaba sentado en mi silla al frente de mi laptop mientras seguía pensaba en una historia y en lo que me dijo mi amada Bella

_"no me puedo concentrar...por la culpa de jacob_" pensé mientras me levantaba y me acercaba a la ventana para contemplar el paisaje _"sera mejor, que vaya a ver que están haciendo" _pensé abriendo la ventana y luego me fui

* * *

_**con Jacob y Bella**_

Llegue y me escondi detrás de unos arbustos, logre ver al perro jacob arreglando su motocicleta y a mi hermosa bella pasandole algunas herramientas a ese perro

_"que me pasa?..bella me ama a mi, no a ese lobo pero no me puedo concentrar en una historia para mi amada!...que voy a hacer?..." _pensé y me que todo el día vigilando a Bella y Jacob

* * *

_Los días pasaron y no me pudo concentrar en mi historia, estuve vigilando a bella y a jacob estos últimos días y ni siquiera tengo el titulo de mi historia, ya había pasado casi una semana, solamente faltaban una hora para que llegara mi amada a ver su historia. como estaba algo desesperado me puso a leer historias y vi una que era interesante, romántica y corta historia, el texto no tenia mas de 5 hojas, así que me puse a pensar, que pasaría si hiciera plagio de esta historia y le cambiara algunas pequeñas cosas y los nombre de los personajes por el mio, el de bella y otros nombres?..se que estaría mal pero es lo único que se me ocurrió y faltan una hora para que venga bella...bueno, tendré que plagiar..._

* * *

_**Una hora despues**_

Mi querida bella entro a la habitación con el lobo de Jacob que olia a perro, ella se sento en una silla con la laptop y se puso a leer la historia que "escribí", yo estaba muy nervioso y jacob están mirando los libros de la habitación, había un gran silencio en la habitación hasta que unos minutos después mi amada me llamo

- Edward - me llamo

- si? -

- tu escribiste esto? - me pregunto

- claro - le mentí

- seguro? -

- si - le respondí algo nervioso

- sabes? es me gusta esta historia pero...-

- pero? -

- pero me encanta la original y no el plagio - me había descubierto Bella

- como lo sabes? - le pregunte algo apenado

- ya había leído la origina hace dos semanas -

- jajajaja te descubrió vampirito - me dijo el bobo de jacob

- cállate perro - le dije

- no peleen - le dijo bella - Edward, odio a los plagiadores, no me agradan y no quiero estar cerca de uno, asi que me voy con jacob y nunca te volveré a ver...casi se me olvida ya no te amo mas - me dijo rompiendo mi frío corazón mientras se alejaba de mi con el perro

- no te vayas! no lo volveré a hacer! - le grite pero no me hacia caso

- que quiere hacer hoy mi Bella? - le pregunto el perro a mi bella mientra se alejaban

- lo que tu quieras amor - le respondió mi amada mientras se iba y me dejaban solo con el corazón roto

_fin..._

**les gusto? o exagere con el final?**


End file.
